<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sign by testedcyberneticz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731507">The Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz'>testedcyberneticz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Outer Space, Songfic but not really just some lyrics play from sw, asmr starscream is in space vibing, realizing things, yknow it is as it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign! Life is demanding without understanding!" The upbeat tune played from Soundwave without hesitation as Soundwave himself floated by him. Starscream slowly clasped his hands over his cockpit.</p><p>Soundwave seemed to enjoy this song for whatever reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Transformers Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo this fic is inspired entirely by this art (and also maybe me watching TAU but that can't be proven): </p><p>https://seaquestions.tumblr.com/post/186910333288/floating-around-in-space-and-casually-having</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Space was naturally relaxing. That is, if you were able to fly. It was probably stressful to anyone else. But that didn't matter. What mattered is that he was in space. Specifically, in his root mode and was letting the lack of gravity do whatever it wanted. The shine of stars and inky void of space didn't mind, nor did the planets that spun slowly. </p><p>Soundwave didn't seem to mind either. Which really, that damn well better be the case. Soundwave had specifically asked to come and he was not going to fly all the way back after only being in space for... Whatever amount of probably short time it had been. He didn't want to check his chronometer. It would ruin the relaxation. He also had already lost track of how many times the song playing from Soundwave looped. </p><p>"I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign! Life is demanding without understanding!" The upbeat tune played from Soundwave without hesitation as Soundwave himself floated by him. Starscream slowly clasped his hands over his cockpit.</p><p>Soundwave seemed to enjoy this song for whatever reason.</p><p>"Why is it that," Starscream wasn't even looking at him as he spoke slowly, "you're the only one who can make energon cubes." He waited for an answer. </p><p>"Under the pale moon, for so many years I've wondered who you are! How could a person like you bring me joy?" Was his only answer, meaning Soundwave wasn't going to answer his question. </p><p>"It's extremely important for our cause and yet I don't have it despite being second in command... <em>For now</em>. Soon I will be leader, but a leader who can't make cubes..." Starscream mimed holding a cube in front of himself, "Megatron can't do it as well... But you can. Why. The Autobots can't either. You're already a telepath, how come you can make cubes as well?" </p><p>"No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong, but where do you belong?" Was Soundwave's only answer to him. Starscream scoffed and lifted one of his legs, then turned it away and activated his thruster so that his whole body faced Soundwave. Then, he placed one hand on his hip and one hand to his face and rested his head on it, as if he were casually laying on a hard surface and not in space. </p><p>"It must be uncomfortable to make the cubes. You're pushing something out of your chest, aren't you? Hm..." He moved his arm from his hip and tapped his own face, "No, I don't think it would be good if I made energon cubes actually." </p><p>"I saw the sign, I saw the sign." Sang Soundwave in a silent duet.</p><p>The stars twinkled gently as the cold of space slid calmly over the two of them. Starscream could feel the light of his optics touch his own face gently if he focused hard enough, and he let his hand rest into his face. The song suddenly sounded so harsh yet soft as it looped on itself one time, then once again. The upbeat beginning of the song started to sound wrong. </p><p>Then, sticky, sour words came from his mouth, "It's been millions of years, hasn't it?" He could feel his fingers slide and lose grip on his own face. He noticed just before the words of the song began, it looped back to the beginning again nervously, "But it's been longer since we've met, as well?" He tried quickly, because he suddenly wanted to push the war away like a pile of broken plates.</p><p>And then suddenly the music stopped and the familiar sound of transformation was heard. Though, slowed down with purpose and intent, as the cassette player slowly became a rather large Cybertronian instead. With two short small rocket boosts, Soundwave closed the already small distance between them. And there was a moment, a wonderful and awkward moment, where he gave Starscream a look that could never hope to be described. </p><p>In complete silence that was larger than space itself, Soundwave took hold of the hand that once had been connected to Starscream's face and clasped it into his own. Starscream himself was more than aware his own expression was shifting into something smug. Smug and maybe sappy, but he wouldn't admit that. </p><p>"Affirmative." He spoke firmly, and then raised Starscream's clasped hand slowly upwards, until it reached the very middle of his battlemask. Then, he pressed it gently against said battlemask for several seconds, only to move it just centimeters away afterwards. Starscream, truthfully and honestly, didn't want to pull his hand away. </p><p>With no idea on what to say but still feeling the need to say something, he simply said, "Hmph." It was overpronounced, cartoonish, even. But what mattered is that it got his point across in a single slash. He noticed something comforted flash across Soundwave's visor. </p><p>"Soundwave: wishes to know Starscream's thoughts." He said abruptly.</p><p>"On...?" </p><p>Seven seconds exactly.</p><p>"After the war." </p><p>"And why would that <em>matter</em>." He said, knowing full well it did matter, by <em>Primus</em> <em>himself</em> it mattered so much. But that ending was obscenely far away. And all at once, the music from before slowly began to fade in again, the odd, upbeat tune slowly gaining it's lyrics back. </p><p>"And I am happy now living with- you." Sang slightly edited lyrics, as Soundwave's hands tightened around Starscream's. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>